In Need
by Silvertine
Summary: Daisuke and Veemon get in a huge fight, and some very sad things happen...;_;


-=-Untitled.-=-  
By Digigirl  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
-=Davis=-  
  
I should never have said it.   
  
Why was I so stupid? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that.  
  
What will he do without me? It's so cold and wet-I know he doesn't like   
storms. Is he alright? Will we find him?  
  
I can remember it like it happened two seconds ago-actually, it only   
occurred this morning. And it's nighttime now.  
  
Yolei, Cody, Kari, and TK tried to persuade me to come home and start   
looking again tomorrow.   
  
No.  
  
I am well aware that we missed school today, staying here in the Digiworld  
to find him. I am well aware that we'll get in serious trouble when we get  
home. My god...they're gonna kill us for this. Mom is going to be SOOOO mad  
at me...do I care?  
Fat chance.  
I'm going to find him. You just watch me.  
  
I'm gonna find Veemon.  
  
-=Veemon=-  
  
It's so cold right now. I'm sitting under a large tree, trying to keep the  
rain off me.   
But I'm going to find him.  
I should never have yelled back at him. We're best friends-we shoudn't   
fight.  
I miss him.  
I felt...complete when I met him. We were perfect for each other.  
We loved to laugh, talk, and beat up bad Digimon together.  
So why did we leave one another?  
  
I can hear voices over there. Is that him?  
  
I can only hope.   
  
Will he be mad at me? I know he missed school today to find me.  
So he DOES care.  
I'm a Digimon that's supposed to bring good luck to people.  
But that's sorta backwards.  
Because I'M lucky to have a friend like Davis.  
  
-=Davis=-  
  
Yolei is complaining about the cold right now. I'm tempted to turn around to  
her and yell-'Shut the heck up!'  
But that's what got me into this predicament in the first place.  
Yep, that's right. Veemon and I yelled at each other.  
  
I was walking along with the other Digidestined, just looking for the   
Emperor. Veemon was chattering with me...  
Then he asked me why I always argued with the others.  
I kinda glared at him and snapped-  
"Be quiet! I never argue with the others!"  
He chuckled, and said,  
"Sure coulda fooled me."  
"Shut. Up."  
"Chill, dude."  
"I sa-aid, SHUT UP."  
"What'sh your prob?"  
"VEEMON! SHUT UP!!"  
By then, everyone was staring at us. Veemon and I looked dead angry at  
each other.  
"GO BOIL YOUR HEAD!"  
"BUG OFF, STUPID!"  
"OH, SHO I'M SHTUPID?! WELL THEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
"GET LOST!"  
"YOU GET LOST, DAVISH!"  
"THAT'S IT. YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS GROUP ANYMORE!"  
"FINE WITH ME!"  
And then he ran off.  
  
I feel absolutely horrible.  
  
-=Veemon=-  
  
Why did I ever ask him that stupid question?!  
But I better go now. I've got to find him and protect him. It's dangerous   
out here. He needs me right now.  
I'm walking out from under the tree, now. The rain stings as it hits my fur.  
I wonder if the others are also scared, like me.  
I'm yelling his name.  
"DAVISH!! DAAAAA-VIIIIISH!"  
My voice is being lost in the wind, carried away so he'll never hear me.  
Oh...I'm lonely. How could I LIVE without Davis?   
I should be out there right now, guarding him from danger.  
I'm so cold and hungry.  
Am I going to faint? Or even worse...die?  
I can't see through all this rain. I'm shivering...will I ever find Davis?  
Can he hear me shouting for him?  
Oh...I'm tripping over a rock. The ground is wet, and there's mud all over   
me now.   
I feel so weak.  
Everything is going black now.  
Davis.  
You needed me.  
And I...needed you.  
  
-=Davis=-  
  
I'm walking swiftly now.   
Yolei is crying, Kari is shivering, Cody is coughing, and TK is trying to  
convince me to go home.  
I just yelled at him and told him to go home then, and take the others. I  
didn't need them.  
"VEEMON!" I scream. "VEEMON! ANSWER ME!!"  
I think I'm crying now. At least, my visibility has gone down the hole.  
I'm stumbling, sobbing...  
TK is patting my back-Cody is telling us to turn around and go back.  
But how can I leave Veemon now? In a storm...all alone.  
And then I hear it.  
His voice carries to me.  
Very faint, but it's calling my name.  
I run forward through the cold rain, and a flash of lightning illuminates  
the area.  
And then I see him, lying in the mud by a rock.  
The sky leaks it's tears on us as I approach his still form.  
Nobody says a word.  
Because there's nothing left to say, except-  
Veemon.  
You needed me.  
And I...needed you.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Fin.  
  



End file.
